Automotive vehicles are commonly equipped with extendable and retractable cargo area cover assemblies or shade assemblies for covering the rear cargo area of the vehicle. Passengers often place items on the floor of the vehicle within the cargo area, such as grocery bags, handbags, garment bags, purses, and other items that are often typically left unrestrained. Automotive vehicles are also commonly equipped with one or more garment hangers typically configured in the shape of a hook for hanging an item, such as a purse or a coat. The garment hangers are typically fixedly located at various locations on a trim panel near the headliner within the interior of the vehicle. It may be desirable to provide for enhanced hanger assemblies within the vehicle cargo area that allow for items, such as a purse or bag to be supported while transported within the cargo compartment of the vehicle.